Powrót Króla
Powrót króla ( ) – trzeci tom powieści J.R.R. Tolkiena, pt. Władca Pierścieni. Książka została po raz pierwszy wydana 20 października 1955 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Polskie tłumaczenie pojawiło się dopiero w 1963 roku. Fabuła Ostatnia część powieści rozpoczyna się w momencie podróży Gandalfa z Pippinem przez Anórien do Minas Tirith. Jeźdźcy niesieni przez Cienistogrzywego wkrótce docierają pod Rammas Echor, a następnie przez pola Pelennoru do Miasta Królów. Tam czarodziej odbywa rozmowę z Denethorem, namiestnikiem Gondoru. Pippin ofiaruje władcy swoje usługi i zostaje rycerzem Białej Wieży. Gandalf natomiast na własną rękę próbuje jak najlepiej przygotować gród na ostateczny cios Mordoru. W tym samym czasie orszak Théodena wracając z Isengardu spotyka Dúnedainów z Północy pod wodzą Halbarada oraz synów Elronda, Elladana i Elrohira. Razem docierają do Helmowego Jaru, gdzie Aragorn wraz z Szarą Drużyną postanawia ruszyć do Minas Tirith własną ścieżką, by spełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Wędrowcy krótko popasając w Edoras oraz Dunharrow, ostatecznie wkraczają na tajemniczą Ścieżkę Umarłych. Tam Aragorn wzywa Umarłych do spełnienia obietnicy danej Gondorowi wiele lat temu w zamian za zaznanie przez nich upragnionego spokoju. Ci pod wodzą Króla Gór przystają na propozycje i wraz z Szarą Drużyną ruszają, by oczyścić kraj z wojsk Nieprzyjaciela i uniemożliwić Mordorowi niespodziewany atak na Minas Tirith od strony Anduiny. Tymczasem w Rohanie król Théoden zarządza przegląd sił swoich wojsk pod Dunharrow, by wkrótce wyruszyć ze wsparciem do stolicy Gondoru. Władca nie chce jednak pozwolić na udział w wyprawie Merry'emu, który ostatecznie jednak dopina swego i zabrany przez tajemniczego Dernhelma jedzie na wojnę. Równolegle w Minas Tirith niedoceniany przez ojca Faramir wyrusza na beznadziejną wyprawę w celu bronienia Pelennoru przed zastępami Nieprzyjaciela. W ostatniej chwili zostaje jednak uratowany przez Gandalfa i rycerzy z Dol Amrothu. Zaraz po tym rozpoczyna się oblężenie miasta. Po drugiej stronie Gór Białych Rohirrimowie docierają do granic lasu Drúadan. Zamieszkujący to miejsce Wosowie pod przywództwem Ghân-buri-Ghâna postanawiają udzielić pomocy Théodenowi i przeprowadzają wojska Rohanu zapomnianą Doliną Kamiennych Wozów niemal pod same mury Minas Tirith. Wkrótce Jeźdźcy Rohanu stawiają się pod oblężonym miastem i rozpoczyna się bitwa na polach Pelennoru. W tym samym czasie opętany Denethor udaje się do Domu Umarłych, by spalić siebie i nieprzytomnego Faramira żywcem. Pippin donosi o tym Gandalfowi i finalnie wspomagani przez Beregonda ratują rycerza, a stary namiestnik umiera. Ostatecznie wyswobodzony przez Jeźdźców gród z pomocą przybyłych Aragorna, Legolasa, Gimliego oraz Dúnedainów pokonuje wielotysięczną armię Mordoru, a Dernhelm, który okazał się być Éowiną, wraz z Merrym unicestwia Wodza Nazgûli. W bitwie ginie jednak wielu rycerzy i sławnych dowódców z Théodenem na czele, a Éowina i Merry zostają poważnie ranni. Po bitwie Aragorn ulecza ciężkorannych w Domu Uzdrowień, czym potwierdza swoje pretensje do tronu. Wkrótce także opracowuje plan wyciągnięcia wszystkich orków z Mordoru i skupienia na sobie Oka, by Frodo mógł wykonać swoją misję. Kilkutysięczna Armia Zachodu wyrusza z Minas Tirith pod Morannon, by stoczyć ostateczną batalię z Cieniem. Po kilku dniach marszu docierają pod Cirith Gorgor i rozpoczyna się bitwa pod Morannonem. Równolegle z tymi wydarzeniami, Sam rusza na pomoc uwięzionemu przez orków w Wieży Cirith Ungol Frodowi. W strażnicy wybucha bójka między orkami z oddziałów Szagrata i Gorbaga o mithrilową kolczugę Froda, w której ginie niemal cała załoga Wieży. Sam mając ułatwione zadanie ostatecznie odnajduje i uwalnia towarzysza. Zaraz po tym obaj przebierają się za orków i ruszają w dalszą drogę przez pustkowia Mordoru, ścigani przez żołdaków Saurona. W pasmie Morgai udaje im się nieco uzupełnić zapasy wody, lecz i tak są już na skraju wyczerpania. Podczas jednego z postojów Sam spostrzega, że są tropieni przez Golluma . Hobbici reflektują się także, że zaszli za daleko na północ i muszą zmienić drogę. Skręcają więc na wschód i opuszczają góry. Niedaleko Żelaznych Wrót zostają wcieleni do oddziału orków, jednak ostatecznie udaje im się zbiec. Na wysokości Orodruiny skręcają z drogi na południe ku górze. Po trzech dniach marszu dochodzą do jej podnóża. Tam zostają napadnięci przez Golluma, jednak udaje im się go ogłuszyć. Frodo o własnych siłach dostaje się do Sammath Naur , jednak opanowany mocą Pierścienia postanawia zachować klejnot dla siebie. W tym momencie rozwścieczony Gollum rzuca się na niego i odgryza palec hobbita razem ze skarbem. Opanowany szaleństwem stwór spada w Szczeliny Zagłady razem z Pierścieniem. Misja zostaje wykonana. W tym samym czasie rozgrywa się bitwa pod Morannonem i znacznie mniej liczebna Armia Zachodu powoli przegrywa. Jednak w chwili zniszczenia Pierścienia siły Mordoru rozpiechrzają się, Barad-dûr, Morannon oraz inne twierdzę Nieprzyjaciela zostają zniszczone, a on sam ponosi ostateczną klęskę. Góra Przeznaczenia wybucha, Frodo i Sam po wykonaniu misji są gotowi na śmierć. Ostatecznie ratują ich orły wysłane przez Gandalfa . Po odzsykaniu przytomności przez nizołków, zwycięska Armia Zachodu i hobbici na polach Cormallen świętują rozwianie Cienia. W tym samym czasie w Minas Tirith Faramir przez pobyt w Domu Uzdrowień zbliża się do Éowiny i wiąże się między nimi uczucie. Wkrótce do miasta przybywa Armia Zachodu wraz z nizołkami i obywa się koronacja Aragorna na króla Zjednoczonego Królestwa oraz jego ślub z Arweną. Zostaje zasadzona nowa sadzonka Białego Drzewa i nastają pomyślne lata dla całego królestwa. Tymczasem członkowie Drużyny wyruszają w orszaku pogrzebowym króla Théodena do Edoras, gdzie władca zostaje pochowany w miejscu spoczynku swoich przodków oraz syna. Następnie wędrowcy udają się do Rivendell. Po drodze spotykają Sarumana i Grímę błąkających się po Dunlandzie. Po przybyciu do Rivendell hobbici wraz z Bilbem świętują jego 129. urodziny, a po dwóch tygodniach wraz z Gandalfem ruszają w kierunku Shire. W pobliżu Kurhanów rozstają się z czarodziejem i samotnie docierają do mostu na Brandywinie. Tam spostrzegają jakie zmiany zaszły w ojczyźnie podczas ich nieobecności. Dowiadują się, że za sprawą Lotho Sackville-Bagginsa w Shire pojawili się południowcy pod przywództwem tajemniczego Sharkeya. Wędrowcy postanawiają zaprowadzić porządek w krainie i z pomocą rodziny Cottonów wzniecają powstanie przeciwko zaborcą w wyniku którego odbywa się m.in. bitwa nad Wodą . Po jej wygraniu czwórka hobbitów udaje się do Bag End. Tam doświadczają kolejnych niemiłych zmian oraz spotykają Sharkeya, którym okazuje się być Saruman. Otoczony przez hobbitów czarodziej kpi z nizołków i zachwyca się swoimi dokonaniami. Chcąc ranić Froda zostaje zabity przez hobbitów, podobnie jak Gríma, który wcześniej sam chciał zgładzić swojego pana. Dzięki tym wydarzeniom i wzorowej organizacji mieszkańców Shire, kraina zostaje przywrócona do dawnego piękna. Przez następne dwa lata w państwie dużo się dzieje. Sam wprowadza się wraz z zaślubioną przez siebie Różyczką do Bag End i rodzi im się pierwsza córeczka – Elanor. Merry i Pippin zostają jednymi z najbardziej rozpoznawanych hobbitów. Frodo natomiast stroni od towarzystwa i spędza dużo czasu pisząc książkę. Pewnego dnia prosi Sama o towarzystwo w podróży do Leśnego Zakątka. Gdy tam docierają, spotykają Elronda, Galadrielę i Bilba. Sam dowiaduje się, że Frodo opuszcza Śródziemie. Towarzyszy przyjacielowi aż do Szarych Przystani, gdzie zjawiają się także Merry i Pippin. Hobbici po raz ostatni spotykają się ze sobą i żegnają, po czym Frodo wraz z Bilbem, Gandalfem, Elrondem i Galadrielą odpływa do Nieśmiertelnych Krain , a trójka hobbitów wraca do Shire... Adaptacje Filmy *''Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla (2003) w reżyserii Petera Jacksona. Gry *Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla'' (2003) firmy Electronic Arts. de:Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (Buch) en:The Return of the King (novel) es:El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey fr:Le Retour du Roi it:Il ritorno del Re (libro) ja:王の帰還 la:Dominus Annulorum: Regressus Regis (liber) nl:In de ban van de ring Deel 3: De Terugkeer van de Koning ru:Возвращение короля (книга) Kategoria:Książki Tolkiena